Purrfect Halloween
by ItsClaStevOffical
Summary: Its Halloween and Jane is still trying to keep her attraction to the good doctor under wraps...but as usual, Maura has other idea's.


**AN: Goodness, it has been a busy few weeks. Firstly, many thanks to all of the reviewers, I wish I had time to reply to you all individually. Your words and support truly does mean a lot. To those who didn't like my last story... Sorry, not sorry, ;) Secondly, I am seriously busy right now, my absence isn't a lack of interest, its a lack of time. I just released the third Cam story and I have another book coming out hopefully later this month, but also, we are having some renovations done on the house. However, I did find some time to sit down and write out this little humorous one-shot! (Many thanks to Michelle Arnold for editing it between jobs)**

It was unseasonably cold this Halloween, and Jane was rueing the moment she had agreed to help Frost on his hairbrained scheme to take the kids from a local children's home trick or treating.

Frankie had chipped in that the best place to go wasn't going to be Roxbury. If they wanted to hit pay dirt, then they needed to hit up Beacon Hill. Which of course Maura had readily agreed to.

So, here she was on the doorstep of the hottest medical examiner possibly in existence.

Usually, she could keep her attraction to the ME in check by immersing herself in the cases they were investigating, but it didn't go unmissed when she arrived on scene to find the put-together blonde dressed to the nines and looking like she had walked straight off the catwalk. Jane would stare at the corpse rather than find herself gazing forlornly at her friend's rack of God.

Now though, she was pretty sure that after their discussion about costumes, that she had managed to sway Maura more towards something very unsexy. Something Jane could easily manage.

"Detective Jane?" The small kid with the shy smile looked up at her.

She lifted her scream mask. "Yeah…An…ton?"

"When are we going to get some candy?" He looked down at his empty orange plastic cauldron and then back up at her with his big brown eyes. She thought that he would probably make a great model for one of those charity adverts that begged you text a number and donate $10.

"Soon, yeah?" She smiled down at him, "We just need to get Dr Isles…"

As she was speaking, the door opened and Maura walked confidently towards her in what Jane could only describe as completely not what she told Maura to wear. "Maura!" She charged towards her muttering, "What the hell?"

"Jane." She twirled as her face lit up into the biggest smile Jane had ever seen. "What do you think?"

The skin-tight shiny black PVC catsuit, circa Michelle Pfeiffer's 1990s film appearance, was possibly the worst choice the Doctor could possibly have made. Jane felt her mouth go dry. She clenched her thighs together as she realised just how arousing this image was. "What…I mean…How did you…What part of 'come as a pumpkin' didn't you get?"

"But Jane, those costumes were just so…polyester." She grimaced.

"Polyester?" Jane declared.

"Oh wow, Dr Isles, who knew!?" Jane turned quickly and whacked Frost across the chest. "Ow."

"You cannot wear that," Jane continued, much to Maura's disappointment.

"But why? I googled Halloween outfits for women, and this was top of the list…it's very comfortable and," she leant in towards Jane and whispered, "sexy. Don't you think?"

Jane felt her heart beat faster. "Maura, we're not searching for your next date! We're taking a bunch of deprived kids around to get candy!"

"Yes, well that's no reason to not look one's best, Detective."

With that she turned and sauntered off, followed quickly by a small group of children desperate to fill their buckets with candy.

"Come on Jane, you don't want the doc to get all the candy, do you?" Frost sniggered.

~R&I~

The door closed with a thud. Soft material from the black cape she wore landed on the table, along with her mask. Hard-soled boots stomped across the hardwood floor, followed swiftly by the click-clack of high-heeled, thigh-high leather boots. "I can't believe you threatened to arrest him!" Maura complained as she came to a halt in front of the angry detective. "Really, Jane! He only asked me on a date."

"He was a pervert, Maura!" Jane exclaimed, reaching for the fridge. The door swished open and light flooded the area in front of it, cool air doing nothing to chill the detective's flush.

"A pervert? Jane?" Maura moved closer. "He was not a pervert, he asked me out."

Jane grabbed two beers and twisted the caps off. She passed one across to her friend and took a swig. "You didn't see the way he was leering at you, it was disgusting…and with all the kids there, he was lucky I didn't punch him."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Maura wiped the top of the bottle and took a swig from it. "You know what I think?" She stared at Jane and waited for her to look at her. When Jane finally made eye contact, she spoke again. "You were jealous."

Jane almost spat out her beer. "What?" She felt the heat of embarrassment rise quickly to her cheeks. Had she been that obvious? "That's just ridiculous."

"No, I don't think it is." Maura said, tilting her head to study her friend a little more. "He was very good-looking, I can understand why you would be interested."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jane smirked. "Trust me, that is as far from the truth as you can get." She shrugged off her jacket and dumped it on the nearest chair before flopping onto the couch. "Can you please take that off?" She pointed her bottle at Maura, indicating her outfit.

"Fine, but we're not done."

~R&I~

Jane breathed a stuttering sigh of relief when Maura left the room to change into something a little less…arousing! She sipped her beer and kicked off her boots. It had been a fun night until Mr Cool had asked for Maura's number. He was lucky that Frost was there to intervene. Jane had a good mind to put the frighteners on him and cuff him, but Frost had gently guided her by the elbow away from him, insisting that Maura gather the kids up so they could move on to the next house.

Her drink was empty, and she checked her watch. Maura had been gone for almost 15 minutes. "Hey Maura, you want another beer?" she called up the stairs as she stood at the bottom listening.

"Uh, yes, but…" There was a muffled sound that caused Jane to cock her ear to one side.

"What? I didn't catch that last part."

Something thudded and then she was pretty sure that Maura cursed. "Jane, I can't…I need help."

Jane's legs took her up the flight of stairs two at a time with the urgent need to save her friend from whatever it was that was causing her such distress. Bounding along the corridor until she came to Maura's bedroom, she didn't stop to knock or announce herself. Flinging the door open, she found a semi-nude Dr Isles desperately struggling. "I can't get it off."

Jane stood rooted to the floor. In front of her was the image that haunted her mind, and that was especially true tonight, on Halloween. She was haunted and tormented at every turn by this delicious woman who was now standing before her, topless. Her left arm was still entangled by the outfit. Her right arm was slung snugly across her chest to cover the ample bosom that heaved in frustration. Her pale skin was slightly flushed from the exertion of trying to yank herself free of the sticky material.

"I didn't realise how hot it was inside this and now…now I am stuck and I can't…it won't… oh stop gawking and just help me!" she bawled as Jane began to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Maura. But this is just…see, if you had gone with the pumpkin we wouldn't be…" She laughed out loud as Maura came to a complete stop, her bare back now facing Jane.

"Fine, laugh it up, Detective." There was a sniff, was she crying? A pang of guilt hit Jane in the solar plexus. She moved swiftly and reached up to tenderly unzip the head mask that covered her friend's beautiful face.

"I really am sorry, Maura. Come on, let me help." Hazel eyes shone up at her with unshed tears.

"I think the zipper is stuck," she stuttered and turned around. Jane let her finger drag slowly down the length of Maura's spine until she found the Zipper that was stuck fast. Zipping it back up a little, she could see that two of the teeth further down had broken off. Jane yanked again and tried to force it past the problem, but to no avail.

"I think we're going to have to take drastic action." Jane smirked. "Stay right there, Maura."

Jane returned in an instant, a little out of breath and brandishing a large pair of scissors that Maura recognised as being from her kitchen drawer.

Wide-eyed, Maura stared at her friend. "Jane?"

"It's okay Maura, I'll just cut along the seam and then…" She threw her hands out. "Ta-da."

"Jane, you can't…I – I – I'm naked."

"Huh?"

"Underneath this…this costume." Maura swallowed nervously. "I am naked!"

Jane's eyebrow raised. "Really?"

Maura nodded, looking sorrier for herself than Jane had ever seen her.

"Well, Maura. What did I tell you? Get a pumpkin outfit or wear a white sheet and go as a ghost…instead…" She waved her hand back and forth up and down Maura's trapped body. "You had to go and pick this."

"I just wanted to look nice…sexy."

"Sexy? Maura, we were taking a bunch of 8-year olds trick or treating, just who where you looking sexy for?" Jane watched the blush rise in an instant as Maura turned away from her. "Maura! I can't believe you were hoping to hook up with some guy you just met!" Jane was jealous. And Jane knew that Maura was a firm believer in casual sex if she needed the release, but it hadn't happened for a while, and Jane had gotten used to having Maura all to herself. The idea that her best friend was on the prowl put her hackles up. "Seriously?"

"I was not!" Maura stood firm, outraged that Jane would think so little of her. She turned her back and let her head hang. This was turning out to be the most embarrassing night of her life. She gathered her wits and strength and turned back to face Jane. "Will you please, just help me get out of this costume?"

Jane huffed. "Fine. But seriously, Maura. Not cool!"

"Oh for the love of God! You know, for a detective you can be really obtuse at times!" Maura screamed, making a grab for the scissors in Jane's hand.

"Obtuse?" Jane shouted, yanking her hand away at the last moment. "I'm not the one currently stuck butt-naked inside a plastic cat suit!"

"No, but you're the reason I am in the damn thing!" Maura shouted louder. Her mouth gaped open as she realised what she had just said. Her free hand clasped over it in an instant as she gulped for air.

Jane's heart skipped a beat. Did she just hear right? By the look on Maura's face, she did. "Say what?" Her eyes bore into those of her friend. The hand holding the scissors slowly lowered to her side as her stare softened.

Maura sank down onto the bed and put her face in her palms. Jane moved to stand in front of her. Dropping to her knees, she placed a finger under Maura's chin and pressed up, forcing her to look at Jane. "You wore it…for me?"

The doctor's eyes closed and she shook her head, annoyed at herself for getting so angry that she said the very thing she had spent so long trying to hide.

"You didn't wear it for me?" Jane continued to gently probe.

When hazel eyes finally opened and locked onto the woman that was her friend, her everything, she smiled. "Not quite how I had planned on telling you."

Jane reached for her hands, oblivious to the fact that she was half naked. "Tell me what?" Her heart raced; this was it, this was the moment they would finally say it.

"I see the way that you look at me, Jane. I may be socially awkward, but I am not blind, and I am very good at reading body language…and I am just so tired of waiting for you to tell me, so I figured I'd nudge you along. I'd wear this superhot outfit, and you'd be incapable of ignoring me any longer."

"Ignoring you? I haven't…I mean, I didn't know…" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Maura, it's Halloween and ya know what, I am actually scared. More terrified than I have ever been in my life," Jane admitted.

Perplexed at that statement, Maura asked, "Why?"

"You, Maura. You terrify me. What I feel for you is the scariest thing in the world. It's real. And if you didn't return those feelings, I could live with that, I could live with not knowing. But having you say you feel it too, that's just…I don't know…you're Maura. You're my everything and I can't fuck it up. I can't disappoint you and I'm terrified that I will…I'll let you down, I won't be enough... because you deserve so much more."

"You really are an idiot." Maura laughed before her palms grasped Jane's cheeks and she pulled her into a kiss, lips meeting lips and sending sparks of arousal all through her. "An absolute idiot," Maura mumbled against Jane's mouth as she deepened the kiss and her arms slipped around Jane's neck. When the kiss broke, their foreheads rested together while breaths were caught and hearts were tamed. "Take this damn thing off of me and I will show you again what an idiot you are."

Jane didn't require much more of an invitation. Her hands were already roaming the expanse of smooth PVC that covered the perfectly exquisite derriere that she had been spending what felt like an eternity trying not to look at, fantasise about or…touch.

"Jane," Maura gasped breathlessly as she tried to disentangle herself. "Jane?"

Jane held her closer, her lips moving to cover as much of her best friend's neck as they could. She was so lost in thought that she barely heard Maura speak. "Maura, time for talking is later."

Maura laughed, pressing her palm against the brunette's chest, pushing her away. "Jane. As much as I really love this and wish for it to continue, get this costume off of me now."

Jane looked shocked. She had completely forgotten about the predicament. "Oh, sure Maura…"

Realising that being naked would probably be a problem for the prudish detective, she reminded her, "You know, when you do get this off of me finally…I really will be naked." Maura Isles was not ashamed of her figure. She had no issues with stripping off in front of other people when the moment took her, especially during sex with a partner that she was attracted to. And she was very attracted to Jane.

Jane blushed, very aware. "I know that everyone thinks I get embarrassed about sex." Jane grinned and raised a brow. "I don't. I get embarrassed talking about it with you…because I want to have sex with you, Maura."

Maura was a little taken aback, happily surprised by this news. "But with your mother…"

"Really, Maura… you think anyone wants to talk about sex with Ma?" She looked at Maura pointedly. "Do you think I wanna talk about Ma, right now?"

The doctor laughed. "No probably not." She picked up the scissors and held them out for Jane to take. "Please, just cut me out of this!"

"With pleasure." Jane smirked and went to work gently cutting along the seams until slowly and carefully she could peel away the material, revealing the body she had dreamt about. "Wow… you need a shower!"

Maura giggled and grabbed her hand, standing naked. She pulled until Jane followed her into the bathroom. She was hot and wet with perspiration. There was no way she was letting Jane anywhere near her until she felt clean again. But, that was no reason why Jane couldn't help with the process. "Strip," she demanded as she fiddled with buttons and got the rainfall shower working. She pressed more buttons and soft music flooded the room from the built-in speakers. She turned once to find Jane just staring at her. "Jane? I'd like it if you joined me…without your clothes." She winked and finally Jane caught up.

She pulled at her clothing. She yanked the black top with the illuminous skeleton on it over her head as she watched Maura. The doctor stepped back and under the water, letting it cascade down over her body. Their eyes locked and held as Jane unbuckled and Maura poured soap into her hands. Slowly she let her soapy palms spread out across her body, fruity-smelling lather coating her skin. Jane was hopping on one foot as she pulled at socks, eager to replace those palms with her own.

And then, as though time stood still, she was inside the cubicle, under the water, and it was her hands that roamed Maura's body, her palms that followed the contours of her shape. Slipping easily around her back and cupping her buttocks as she was pulled in closer, their lips meshed together as the water fell down on them. Maura grabbed the shower gel and held it between them, squeezing the bright green liquid out of the bottle. She moved closer, rubbing her torso against Jane's now equally soapy abdomen. Jane's leg moved forward, forcing its way eagerly between Maura's thighs. She ground down and let the soap work in her favour, her hand finding its way between Jane's legs, fingers searching and exploring until she felt Jane's breath hitch, finding that one spot that she knew now would bring Jane the pleasure she was desperate to give her.

They worked together, each giving and taking in equal amounts as their bodies led them to the precipice. Jane placed her palms against the wall and kissed Maura hard as she pressed herself into her fingers and rode out the high. "This Halloween has been _purrfect_ , don't ya think?" she smiled.

"It has," Maura agreed as she caught her breath. "I am _feline_ just fine." She giggled.


End file.
